Long Weekend
by PrincessGlitch
Summary: After helping Tadashi Hamada back home, due to an accident with Baymax, Honey Lemon finds herself alone with him at the Hamada house... or so it starts out that way...
1. Welcome Home

Honey peered above the stairs that led to Tadashi Hamada's room, or what was she had know to be his room. Tadashi shared the attic in his aunt's small home turned Cafe, with his younger brother Hiro. Honey had never actually seen Tadashi's room, since Tadashi had always tried to respect his brother's space. So much so, that he tried to give Hiro as much space as possible in their room, confining his own stuff to the very corner of it.

She had always wondered what his room looked like, but never had been invited up...but I suppose now was the time, if any. She was currently helping carry the very tired scientist by supporting him with her shoulders. He had a bit of a mix-up with Baymax, his robotics project, at school and was kinda beat up during it...not to mention that his lack of sleep didn't help his defenses.

Honey struggled to keep quiet since her platform pumps clicked on each step. She did not want to wake up his Aunt, who would be worried sick and think he got into some type of fight, or worse think his sleep deprivation got him into an accident. Or, that's what Tadashi had said before they got into The Lucky Cat Cafe. But, Tadashi getting into a fistfight or driving recklessly? Honey knew Tadashi too well, and he'd be the last guy to start a fight or endanger others...he wanted to heal people, not hurt them.

Her heels continued to click with each step she made up the tiny stairs. Tadashi moaned quietly as he was half asleep at this point.

After a bit more struggling,they made it to the top.

Admittedly, she was a bit frightened, but excited. What did his room look like? Where did her companion go to rest? Did he have matching bed sheets with his brother?

She stopped.

His brother...she'd actually never met him before...how would she explain this to him?

 _Perdón_ _, I didn't mean to come up into your room with your brother slightly incapacitated and vulnerable, please don't take this the wrong way?_

She took a deep breathe and lightly tapped on the door. It swung open slowly.

The lights were off, so she strategically balanced Tadashi with her right arm as she flipped the light switch.

Well whatever she was going to say, it didn't matter.

No one was there.

Honey let out a sigh of relief.

Bringing him to what she assumed was his bed, the San Fransokyo Ninjas posters and his drafts for Baymax luckily were easy identifiers of this. She eased him onto the bed and helped him lay down.

His eyelashes fluttered as his eyelids sightly opened.

"Thanks, Honey" he whispered.

As she finally got a moments rest, she pulled off her lab coat, covered in chemicals, and placed it on a wall hook.

Still feeling nervous about being in Tadashi Hamada's room, she looked around , examining every little detail. Also noticing how little space Tadashi actually took, despite being older.

"Tadashi,"

"Hmm?" he rolled onto his back.

"Where's your brother, I thought we would wake him when we came in. But he's not here."

Tadashi sat up for a second to see that Honey was, in-fact, correct about this.

He began to look concerned for a moment, but fell back down onto the mattress when he realized that

"Oh right, he's at that Anime convention with Aunt Cass this long weekend."

"Wait, you mean to tell me I tried to be quiet for nothing?" Honey slumped over, "after all that effort..."

"Sorry..." Tadashi apologized giving her a little pout

"You know that doesn't work on me..."

"Does it?"

"..." She tried not to budge.

Tadashi's pout continued to grow larger, watching Honey Lemon crack into submission of the puppy eyes and pout, as he patted the side of his bed, motioning her to sit down.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to take off her shoes, they had been on far longer than she had thought they would, and they hurt!

"Well maybe I'll get to meet him someday soon..."

"Yeah, but he's always busy doing something. Maybe I'll bring him to the lab sometime."

"Oh that'd be great, he'd finally get to meet everyone,see their projects, and he could see all the stuff we are working on together too!"

"That would be nice." Tadashi said, placing his hand on her leg.

The two stared at each other for a good minute in silence.

"Well I should probably let you get ready for bed and head out..."

"You don't have to go, it's too late for you to walk home alone. You should stay."

" But I don't have any of my stuff with me, I don't have my face wash, or toothbrush."

Honey looked at the analog clock next to Tadashi's bed. He was right, it would be kind of dangerous to go alone. She could take his moped, but then she would have to bring it back in the morning anyway.

"It's okay, we have extra toothbrushes, and you can just borrow some of my face wash."

"But I don't have... mis pijamas..."

"Oh, well...you could borrow one of my old pj shirts and shorts. They might be a little big though, if you don't mind."

Tadashi's clothes? Honey's heart skipped a beat as she nodded quickly.

"Yes, I suppose that should suffice..."

She said, as she struggled to hide her blush.

Tadashi began to get up again, in an attempt to get her the stuff.

Honey moved towards him and motioned for him to lay back down.

"No, no. You're still too tired Tadashi, just tell me where they are."

"They should be in my bottom drawer, on the left hand side of the dresser...I think." as he pointed to it.

Honey walked over and bent down to get to it.

In doing so, despite his tiredness, Tadashi got a great view of Honey Lemon's butt. It was so close to his face, due to the small space in the corner of the room...man she had a nice ass... he tried to shake the thought off, but still mesmerized by it... reaching forward...

and touched it.

Honey jumped, nearly dropping the pjs in her hands. Her blush grew as she quickly spun around.

"Did you just..." She kinda shrieked

" _I touched the butt_." He said kind of shocked, staring at his own hand

They both just stared at each other for a good ten seconds in shock.

"Why?!" Honey asked, still bright red in the face.

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea."

Honey stared at him in disbelief...

"What?!"

"I don't know why I thought that was a good idea, I'm sorry Honey." Tadashi got up

"I have to...um...Pee."

"Uh...okay? Can you walk?" Honey asked.

Tadashi was already up and hobbling down the stairs...the embarrassing situation engaged fight or flight. It really is amazing what adrenaline can do for your pain.

Honey laughed under her breath,

 _"What just happened?_ "


	2. Midnight Snack

Tadashi sat on the toilet, not to pee like he had said... firstly he'd have to stand to pee.

He sat on the cold seat to recollect himself after what he just did up there.

 _Was I really that tired that I touched her butt?_ he began to question himself and his bold move...

 _Play it cool Tadashi, the sweetest girl at SFIT helped you home and all you can think about is how nice her butt is? You can do this! It's just Honey, she deserves respect and thanks for helping you out...I'll just go up there and apologize for my heinous hiney error...haha, heinous hiney... Okay though, how do I apologize? "I'm sorry for touching your butt," I did enjoy it though, so why should I say sorry, it makes it sound like I didn't like the butt touching...such a lovely thing deserves praise and glory..._

 _What am I thinking!_

 _Ok...just chill...be cool!_

Tadashi began to brush his teeth and get ready for bed in an attempt to calm down.

Honey was still in the room and decided she'd change since Tadashi had been taking too long.

She took off her tights and socks, as she rolled them up into a tube, setting them next to her platform pumps. Unzipping her dress, she began to pull her dress over her head.

Tadashi walked up the final steps to the room as he witnessed what could only be described as a glorious fantasy, a wet dream come true.

Honey Lemon stood before him, in her undergarments, lace bra and thong, as her face and hair flowed out of her dress that was pulled above her.

In awe of what he had just seen Tadashi stepped back...

and fell down the stairs.

Honey had pulled her dress up to see a flustered Tadashi as he descended.

Embarrassed, but concerned she ran to the steps without a second thought, as she heard various thunks on the wooden stairs.

"Tadashi!"

She looked at the poor man, at the bottom. Luckily the steps down weren't as long as the ones by the front door.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine." He stared at the girl for a moment but then quickly turned his head to look away. "You should...put something on." He covered his eyes.

Looking down, to see herself still in her underwear, "Right!" She ran back to get into the pjs he had lent her.

"Tonight's going to be a test of my will power..." Tadashi sighed as he thought of the beautiful blonde.

Honey pulled on the shirt, and it laid on her like a gown. It was long enough, so she didn't need the shorts. She placed them back into the bottom drawer of the dresser. She walked to the staircase and to Tadashi, who was slowly getting up.

"Tadashi, I really think you need to be more careful, it seems your very prone to accidents." Honey said as she helped Tadashi up.

"Yeah, you could say that," he sighed. They walked over to the couch next to the stairs and sat him down.

"Also if you're hungry we can order a pizza or something, just let me know." Tadashi, eased into the couch cushions, they felt good. It was comfy enough that he began to fall asleep.

Honey was already looking inside of the kitchen, she hadn't had any dinner yet, since she was about get get some food when she passed by Tadashi's lab, and heard his cries of distress due to the malfunction with Baymax's exoskeleton.

There was a lot of pastries from the cafe, but she wanted something a little more substantial. She opened up the fridge door and saw some raw fish, cucumber, avocado and vegetables.

 _I could make some sushi or sashimi...but who knows if this is sushi grade raw fish..._

She also found some chicken, chunky peanut butter, celery, bell peppers, Greek yogurt, leftover hot wings, eggs, ham, lemon, green onion, lettuce, carrots, and milk.

 _I guess I could eat the hot wings, but how hot are they? Then again I know how my stomach gets when I have them so I probably shouldn't, not with Tadashi around. What if I fart in my sleep?! I'd be mortified! I could cook some bell peppers and celery together and add chicken...but I would make a giant mess._

She closed the refrigerator door, slightly unhappy with her findings, and walked towards the cabinets to see what other food there was.

She found the spice rack and some honey.

 _It is pretty late, I probably shouldn't eat much anyway. I'll have some night time tea with honey and lemon, and maybe a little Greek yogurt with some honey for flavor._

She put some water in the electric kettle, grabbed a tea cup, matching saucer, and a small bowl. The tea cup and saucer had pretty bamboo leaves painted on them, they looked handmade. On the bottom there was a signature done in what appeared to be a iron oxide stain.

As she waited for the water to heat up, she prepared her yogurt and washed the lemon from the fridge. She found herself a cutting board and a knife and cut herself a slice of lemon. Looking back in the pantry she found a nice soothing caffeine free tea. She ate her yogurt as the water began to boil in the kettle. Finally she grabbed her cup and put in the hot water and tea, and let it steep. After this, the honey and lemon joined the mix, as she stirred the fluid together.

Finally her little cup was done.

With cup and saucer in hand she went to go sit on the couch with a sleeping Tadashi. He look so tired, but still so adorable. He was so...caring and compassionate, despite his little jokes that he made. She put her drink down on the coffee table and grabbed the throw blanket that was on the arm of the couch. She placed it on top of Tadashi and sat down next to him. She wouldn't admit it to people, but perhaps she had other reason for helping the Hamada boy home...She just really thought he was a great guy. A great, intelligent, compassionate, drop-dead gorgeous man...

She got under the throw with him and snuggled next to him as she began to drink her tea. She soon found herself dozing off and fell asleep on his warm chest.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Tadashi's eyes fluttered as he began to wake up. Immediately he felt a warmth he didn't recognize on the right side of his body. Opening his eyes, he saw golden locks draped on his chest, along with tiny manicured hands that lingered on his chest and his lower abdomen. He also noticed the large amount of pressure building up in him as he noticed the shirt he had let the woman borrow had lifted up to reveal parts of her body that probably should have been covered up. Seriously, why was her ass so tantalizing to him? Resisting the urge to stare longer, he averted his eyes and looked at her adorable face that was resting on his shoulders.

This view was twice as nice. He found her sleeping face to be extremely soothing for some reason. Perhaps it was how peaceful she was, with a little smile on her face. Even in her sleep, the girl was like an angel. He couldn't help but admire her. He placed a light peck on her forehead, she was too precious.

Unfortunately for Tadashi, he was in over his head, or at least Honey's hand now was.

The forehead kiss caused Honey Lemon to move in her sleep. Her hand that lingered on his abdomen had also shifted and now was on top of his penis, which at this point was fully erect.

Tadashi didn't know what to do. Should he wake her up? She'd probably die of embarrassment if she saw the way her hand was on top of him, or he would due to his huge boner. He began to try to move to get the girl off of his body, but that only made things worse. As he tried to gently pull away, her grasp on him only tightened. Tadashi was now Honey's teddy bear, except he was being hugged in all the wrong places...perhaps right ones, depending on your viewpoint of the matter. Tadashi was having a hard time, physically as well as mentally, as he had no idea how to get a grasp on the situation. He sighed and looked up.

That's when he saw Mochi in the corner of the living room. He had been staring at them intently for who knows how long. Mochi had not yet met Honey Lemon formally, and had been observing the two for a good amount of time.

As Tadashi noticed this, he thought of his way out...despite how good it felt, he knew it was wrong to let it go on.

"Mochi..." Tadashi whispered to the cat.

Mochi's ears perked up as Tadashi began clicking his tongue to get him closer.

Mochi made his way over to the couch and jumped onto Tadashi's lap.

The cat began inspecting the new visitor, as he looked at her face and proceeded to lick her nose.

This interaction got Honey to move her hand to itch her nose. Mochi then sat on both Honey and Tadashi and curled up to fall asleep. Tadashi lightly laughed as he realized with the two of them now asleep on him, he wasn't moving anytime soon, but at least her hand wasn't on his crotch anymore. He looked at the clock in the kitchen to see it was only 5 am, so it didn't matter anyway as he fell back asleep.


	4. Morning Dew

Honey Lemon slowly opened her eyes as she hadn't slept that well in ages. How many long nights at the lab had it been since her first night of full sleep? Now none of that mattered as she looked up to see herself face to face with Tadashi Hamada. Their bodies had shifted in their sleep, and she now found herself to be laying on top of the boy, with something resting on her back...She tilted her head as far as she could without moving, in an attempt to not wake up Tadashi. There was what appeared to be a Japanese bobtail cat sleeping on her back. What was it's name again...Tadashi had mentioned it to her in the lab before, _Milky?_ No...

"Mochi" she whispered to the cat. His ears perked up as she repeated his name "Mochi..." He opened his eyes slightly to see the girl he was laying on, as he yawned and began to stretch out his back Honey lay still as the cat began to knead it's paws into the throw blanket she had over her and then he laid back down.

Great...she was stuck. And to make matters worse she couldn't move without waking up Tadashi.

He was so warm, it seemed almost stupid to try to get up, the warmth was extremely inviting to her as she resisted the urge to snuggle up against him again. As she looked at his chest she realized she had left a giant drool spot on him and was even more mortified... _He can't wake up until this dries, but that would take forever...I'm doomed, ruined..._

It was then that she felt something else, as blood rushed to her pelvis. Tadashi's bulge, despite his pants, was extremely close to her crotch. It was practically between it, as her shirt had shifted in her sleep up to her stomach. She had thought about being this close to him, but now that it was happening in a way she hadn't anticipated, she didn't know how to respond. Things clearly weren't going the way she would have ever planned, and she was always prepared for anything, except for this instance of morning wood...

With only a layer of a thin thong and Tadashi's pj pants, Honey squeaked from the motion of him rubbing up on her as Tadashi began to move and wake up. Honey knowing it was far to late to explain anything jumped up onto her knees, tossing Mochi from her back onto the couch. If anything she was no longer laying on him, but in hindsight it may appear worse.

Tadashi awoke to a blushing Honey who appeared to straddling him.

"I am so sorry, I was just trying to move and I fell asleep on you and well...you woke up. This looks really bad, but I swear I was just trying to move..." She said as Mochi jumped off the couch and walked to his food bowl.

"What time is it?"Tadashi asked as he saw the sun peeking through the blinds.

The two looked at the clock in the kitchen to see that it was 8: 45 in the morning.

"Shoot, the lab opened an hour ago..." Tadashi said as he started to sit up, Honey still on him, as a pain went up his back, and he began to cramp up. "Ahh...ow,"

"Woah, woah! Lay back down." Honey said as she helped him back down. She paused for a moment

"Tadashi, maybe you should just take the day off. You're so worried about working on stuff, but we both don't have any classes today and I'm sure Baymax would want you to wait and get better. It'd be hypocritical of you not to take care of yourself when that is your entire thesis project." She pointed out.

Tadashi tried to counter this, but she was very right. "But everyone else is working on their stuff, I'd hate to miss any new finds..."

"Yes, but they also have class today, so you won't be missing much from them." Honey shot down his excuse. "Plus, when's the last time we've had any time to rest? Isn't that why you got hurt in the first place?"

Right again...His lack of sleep caused him to mistakenly calculate Baymax's programing, which caused the malfunction of Baymax attacking him. He was lucky Honey was in the hallway coming back from getting some tea, because no one else is ever in the lab that late.

"I guess you're right... But wait, The lab won't be open again until Tuesday because of the long weekend... I really should go work on it because I'll lose two days of work." He tried to get up again.

Honey held him down by the shoulders.

"You're not going, you need to rest! Now stop making excuses, or do you really hate the idea of spending time with me?"

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence as they both began to blush. A crash was heard as Mochi knocked over his empty food bowl in an attempt to alert the two to his feeding needs.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay and rest." Tadashi finally agreed.

"Thank you for finally listening to me." Honey said as she got up and walked into the kitchen to get some food, as Mochi desperately meowed at her for food.

And of course, Tadashi stared at her as her hips swayed back and forth.

 _I really don't stand a chance at surviving through this..._

He looked down in defeat.

 _Why is my shirt wet?_


	5. Steamy Tea

Honey began boiling some hot water as Tadashi propped himself up to sit down on the couch.

"What kind of tea would you like?" Honey asked.

"Oh um, Honey you really don't have t-"

He was cut off.

"Oh shh...Today, I'm taking care of you. You can't expect me to let you hobble around in miserable pain now, do you?" Honey looked at him questionably.

"No I suppose you're too nice to do that." Tadashi said in defeat. He didn't really want to be taken care of, he wanted to take care of others. He really hated inconveniencing other people.

Honey looked through the cabinets for the tea infuser, where had it gone?

Then she remembered the beautiful cup, with the bamboo detailing, she used had last night. The tea was such a subtle blend, but where had she placed it? She had fallen asleep so quickly after drinking the tea that she almost forgot that she had placed it on the coffee table before passing out.

She walked over to the table towards Tadashi.

Tadashi noticed this as he looked down.

The cup and saucer sat in the dead center of the table, but it made his heart stop.

Honey reached out for the two, with the infuser still in the cup, as Tadashi reached out.

This alarmed her as she stopped mid-motion.

The two kinda just stared at each other.

"Are you okay, did I do something wrong?" Honey laughed.

Tadashi sat there with a concerned expression.

Was it because of the mess?

"I know I should have cleaned this up last night, I just fell asleep...hopefully that's not a bother."

Honey picked up the saucer and cup as Tadashi still looked a bit tense.

What the hell was wrong with him? He just stood there with his eyes wide and arms rigid.

She went over to the sink as she began to clean the infuser and cup.

Tadashi seemed to calm down a little, but was still tense.

"But...um what tea would you like?" Honey asked, trying to get rid of this really weird, unnecessary tension...everything else up to this point had made sense in terms of freakouts, but it was just a tea cup...

Tadashi looked back at her, as he calmed down, sicking back into the sofa.

"Uh I suppose a green tea would be nice, but um...can you use a different cup?" He requested.

Honey finished rinsing the ceramic ware, what was up with him and this cup?

She nodded nonetheless, and filled the infuser with green tea leaves. As she looked for two other cups she found another tea infuser in the back of the cabinet, the standing kind. Aunt Cass had a giant range of teas, ones from the tea shop down the street, and others that looked a bit more foreign.

She decided she would like some of the Green tea as well...so she filled up the other infuser as well.

The water had finally boiled and she poured water into Tadashi's cup and into her infuser to let the tea steep. She went back into the fridge to grab the other part of the lemon she hadn't used, and into the cabinet for some honey.

Placing a wedge of lemon on a saucer she set the cups and brought them over to Tadashi.

Tadashi had been really quiet during the whole ordeal...it was really akward.

She placed both cups on the table.

"Would you like honey or lemon in your tea?"

Tadashi looked at the girl and smiled...

The two exchanged a laugh.

She knew her signature line would get a laugh from him.

Tadashi felt pretty shitty for freaking out about the tea cup, it's just no one really used it, it was special it was...

"Sorry about earlier...and the cup."

Finally, some explanation...Honey knew Tadashi could be strange, but not without reason.

"Yeah that was...a bit intense, what was that about?" Honey laughed

"It's just been a while since I've really seen it used," He began.

"Oh, so it's an old cup? I thought it was really pretty, that's why I used it...should I have left it there?"

Tadashi looked at her.

"No, it's just," He sighed "It was my mom's tea cup, so we kind of only use it when we honor her."

"Your mom's...Oh..."

"OH NO...I!" Honey gasped, covering her mouth as it finally clicked in her head. She hid her face in her hands as she realized why Tadashi had freaked out...

"I drank from your dead mom's cup..."


	6. People Pleaser

She sat besides him on the couch, paralyzed in horror.

"I drank from your dead mom's cup..." Honey Lemon covered her mouth with her hands, as she realized how disrespectful she had been.

Tadashi had taken a sip from his hot tea already and began to choke a bit in response.

"Oh! Dios mio...are you alright?" Honey Lemon reached towards Tadashi in concern.

Tadashi nodded as he coughed into his elbow.

"Yes I - cough- just wasn't -cough cough- expecting that reaction, it was a bit blunt!"

The two laughed, releasing any of the left over tension from before.

"But yeah, I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just honestly been rough without my parents, we kind of don't talk about them often so I wasn't really sure how to bring it up. Hiro really hates it when I mention them, I don't know why." Tadashi said as he looked into the cup as the steam rose above it.

Honey nodded in acknowledgment.

"I mean, from what you've told me...it seems Hiro is just too young to understand...or possibly to even fully remember them." Honey pointed out as she squeezed out a lemon slice into her tea.

"I know he's young, but I think he would still remember that stuff...I just think he doesn't want to remember." Tadashi swirled his cup around, observing some of the loose tea leaves dance in the motion of the water.

Honey Lemon looked into Tadashi's deep dark eyes as he appeared so lonely for a moment, staring into his tea.

She wondered if this was how he always felt when he was at home alone. In the lab whenever she would pop into his office he always seemed so driven, he would talk about how smart his parents were, how much they did for the city and how much he want to honor them and show Hiro what he could do...In a way, perhaps he was trying to show Hiro how much of an influence his parents had on his choice to go into biomedical engineering and science in general. He always was so cheery...but this was a side of Tadashi she didn't see much of.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with all this..." Tadashi apologized profusely.

"Oh stop it. You are fine...if anything it's kind of reassuring. You are always so positive and helpful, the rest of us at SFIT sometimes joke about being your actual project, since you kinda are a healthcare robot by listening to all our problems...but it's nice to see you open up about what's bothering you for once." Honey chuckled.

Tadashi sighed "Is that really what people think of me? I'm just a robot?" He slumped back further into the couch.

"Those aren't the words I meant to use..." Honey felt worse than Tadashi.

Tadashi looked into his palms as he then dragged his hands up his face and then through his hair.

Honey scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that you care so much about other people, you kinda serve to please people. No matter what time of day it is you are there for people...even when it's not good for you. I mean you even try to please Callahan with your project and you've gone above his expectations, but you need to take care of yourself too. He pushes you too far Tadashi and doesn't fully acknowledge you...you need to focus on you. Not Callahan, not your Aunt, not even Hiro...you need to rest and take care of yourself and not worry about other people so much..."

Honey was being sincere but Tadashi didn't want to have any of it.

"It's not that easy!" He stood up from the couch.

"You have no idea the amount of pressure I'm under...everyone expects me to handle everything, I have too much to live up too, do you know what it's like to be a Hamada? After my parents died everyone looked to me..to continue their legacy, to become Hiro's new father figure even though I'm his brother, to provide for this small family I have left?" Tadashi was exhausted and angry, not a good combination as he paced back and forth.

"And what do I have to show for it? I've done a horrible job helping Hiro, all he cares about is bot fighting, my project is never up to par, last night's disaster can verify that, and I'll never be able to finish my parents research...I'm failing at everything!" He fell back into the cushions of the couch and held his fingers to his temples as his back arched forward in pain from the accident the previous night.

He felt a small hand rub his back gingerly, and he began to weep.

"I'm sorry Honey..." He gasped between sobs.

"Stop apologizing, I'm here to help you, I've been here for you this whole time." Honey continued to rub his back in a circular motion leaning in closer as she pulled him into a hug.

He turned to look at her, only a few inches away from her face.

Honey didn't know if it was the emotional build up or true feelings but Tadashi grabbed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Honey would never admit it, but the passion behind his kiss was so intense, She couldn't help but kiss him back...and massive crush on him for the past few years didn't help with the situation.

The two couldn't stop themselves.

Tadashi leaned into the kiss as Honey wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues flicking and swirling around each other. The two scientists laid on the couch. Honey's pj shirt lifted up again as her legs straddled around Tadashi's hips. As the kiss became more intense Honey could feel herself and Tadashi moving their pelvises in synchronization. Tadashi's bulge brushed up against her through her thin thong as her legs were spread open, causing some stimulation for her. She broke the kiss in a gasp for air as she looked at Tadashi's eyes. His pupils were dilating like crazy as he stared back into her green eyes.

She looked so beautiful, she always did. He didn't know how they got themselves into this situation but hearing Honey Lemon say that she had been here for him this whole time sparked something in him. He thought of all those late night talks in the lab and how kind she always was and how he had resisted urges then...those urges just crawled back all at once for the kill.

He felt so guilty, after getting so upset over the cup, and the robot comment...and all he could think of was kissing her again.

But how could he, he was taking advantage of her kindness, of her compassion.

"Why did you stop?" Honey asked

Tadashi's pupils grew larger as he realized perhaps he wasn't the only one who was enjoying this

"Are you... ok with this? I kinda just attacked you..." He asked to make sure his emotions weren't making him misread the information in front of him.

She pulled him into a kiss again, this time a bit too aggressively. Tadashi winced in pain from his back.

The two parted lips and the look of concern grew on Honey's face.

"Are you alright?"

"My back is still a bit sore from yesterday..." Tadashi admitted, why was this happening now? Honey Lemon, SFIT's own Miss America, was laying underneath him with eager eyes and his back had to be in pain...

"Maybe you should go lay down in your bed, the couch probably didn't help you much last night."

Tadashi nodded as he got up from the girl and couch slowly. Honey Lemon slowly followed him and helped him up the stairs. She felt bad that he was in pain and all she could think of was getting some physical affection from him...A LOT of physical affection from him.


End file.
